


Kai x AvivaSofia

by orphan_account



Category: avivasofia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Kai x AvivaSofia

Aviva had always found Kai incredibly attractive. There was something about him that was just different than the other guys. His hair, his eyes, his stance, everything about him made him cute! That was until Aviva saw him in the low light. Once she saw him in the dim, cool light of their room, once everyone had gone to bed, Kai’s true colors came out. Kai was not the cute little bottom that Aviva had thought he was. In this low light, Kai became a monster. His eyes grew primal and he licked his lips with such intensity that she bit her lip in response. Aviva was not ready for this version of Kai, but she wanted it. Even if she was scared, even if it felt like a different person, she wanted him so bad. He was touching her with his gaze. She couldn’t stop herself from looking away. She wanted him to do something. And something is exactly what he did. He undressed himself in a flash, and thrust himself at her, forcing her onto the bed.  
“What, what do you think you’re doing, Kai?” Aviva whispered.  
“What I’ve waited far too long for.” He growled, forcing his lips against hers.  
Aviva moaned out of pure pleasure. Kai moved his lips down to her neck and bit hard, to which she seemed to squirm with anticipation. She felt dirty for wanting him so bad.  
“You’ve been a dirty girl,” Kai muttered, reading her mind.  
“What’re you gonna do about it?” Aviva teased.  
Kai looked up and sneered at her for a second before darting back down and tonguing her nipples, which were hard as rocks. His hands gripped her shoulders before making their way down her body feeling every part of her, until finally stopping at her waist. His fingers magnetized toward the center of her waist and began to massage her clit, while his mouth and tongue switched between her left and right nipples, as if afraid one would get jealous.  
“Kai?” Aviva whimpered.  
He suddenly stopped and gripped her neck tightly, to which she gasped and pouted.  
“Don’t. Speak. Unless. Spoken. To.” He growled at her, slowly moving his lips lower than they’d ever been, til they kissed Aviva’s other pair.  
She rocked back and forth into Kai's face. Her hands slowly dragging down to his hair, and running her fingers through it. His hair was soft and fluffy, a sharp contrast to the personality he had at the moment. Kai's tongue was like the ocean against her pussy; he was rough one moment, then gentle the next, yet the promise of it being there was genuine. He kept switching between using the top, bumpy side and the bottom, smooth side against her clit, which Aviva had never felt anyone do to her. It was like magic. Kai knew exactly what she wanted, as every time she moved or moaned or groaned or anything, it was something readable to him.  
Suddenly, he pushed his tongue into her, just a little, but it felt like so much more than she expected. She bit her lip and pulled at the sheets in anticipation as Kai worked her over and over, his tongue dipped in and out and his lips pressed warm against her pussy. His hands kept massaging her waist and ass, small circles of movement but not unnoticed. In fact, all of these things together was starting to overstimulate her. Aviva felt herself getting closer and closer, until, before she knew it, she had finished. Her hands were gripping the bed so tightly, and if her face hadn't given her away, the shaky, breathy moaning definitely had.  
Kai smirked at her, "You're not supposed to finish first, you know."  
"I'm sorry," Aviva mumbled.  
"I'm sorry, who?"  
"I'm sorry, daddy."  
"That's what I thought."  
Kai kissed her, and she could taste herself on his lips. She was sweeter than expected, it could've passed for juice if it wasn't warm. Kai then glanced down, and she felt her eyes gravitate to him. He was enormous, so much more than she had expected. If he had told her "I'm a werewolf, except during a full moon, I gain 2 extra inches" she would not have been surprised. Her face must have betrayed her feelings, because Kai met her gaze then slowly forced himself into her. Each inch that entered her added another layer of both pain and pleasure.  
"Be gentle," she begged.  
"I don't know what that means."  
He started slowly, and even slow was a lot for her. Aviva's hips felt like they were moving on their own, back and forth against Kai's. He had talked big, but it must have felt good to him, because he started to breathe heavily as he thrust himself into her. She smirked at him; it was hot that he couldn't help but utter noise because of her. That smirk was a mistake though, because he turned her over with him still inside, forcing her to yelp quietly. He pressed his cock into her, a bit quicker now but still at a steady pace.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, don't stop," she purred.  
He moved even higher onto her, angling himself through her and toward the bed. Kai's hands gripped her ass tightly, until his right one suddenly let go, confusing Aviva, until she felt a sharp smack against her right ass-cheek. She tensed up with him still inside her, and their moans began to synchronize to their bodily tempo. He began to tug her hair with his left hand, still spanking her intermittently. She gasped again; it felt so much deeper then before. She was edging again, mostly because cumming the first time left her sensitive. They were making music together, the steady clapping of Kai against her ass, and their moans, his first then hers, his, then hers. He was getting far more into it than she thought he was capable of.  
Kai turned her around again, and with seemingly inhuman strength, picked Aviva up and began bouncing her on his dick. She clutched his shoulders as tightly as possible, resting her head against his neck as he thrust her up and down. She was getting close again, the stimulation was too much, and the last straw was Kai biting down on her shoulder.  
She began to cum, her legs wrapping around him as she trembled violently, him still thrusting through it all. Her mouth was frozen open in a silent scream, and her nails dug into Kai’s shoulders. The vibrations were too much for him and he came too, a loud groan as he shoved himself as he could into her quivering insides. Aviva gasped, the first sound she could make as she felt his hot, creamy cum fill her up. There was so much. It was all too much. Kai’s legs gave out and they tumbled into the bed with him still pumping her full.  
Aviva woke up, her fingers inside herself, with Kai fast asleep beside her. Was it all a dream? She looked down at the mess she’d made and sighed loudly. Too loudly, apparently, because Kai rolled over, looked her up and down, and grinned.  
“Round two?”


End file.
